


Your Wife Is Trash

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: My parents bought me Fire Emblem Fates a couple days ago.Rhajat and Tharja have a bitch fight





	Your Wife Is Trash

Robin and her wife for taking a walk in the kingdom one day when they bumped into some people. Aka a dragon chick and another emo.

 

Tharja scowled, clinging onto Robin. Rhajat acted similarly, holding onto Corrin.

 

"Emo bitch." "Your the emo one." "At least I'm not a ripoff," "At least I'm kind of canon!" The girls looked like they'd tear into each other.

 

Robin and Corrin exchanged sympathetic glances. As much as they loved their girlfriends, they were possessive emos.


End file.
